A method of and a device for removing burrs from metal work-pieces processed on a metal processing machine are known from DE 195 33 579 A1 (hereinafter DE '579). In the DE '579 reference, the high pressure stream of liquid is an oil emulsion having a high pressure of up to 500 bar. Oil emulsions of the type taught in DE '579 contain a maximum of 10 to 15% oil in water and additives, such as emulsifiers, which allow for the finest distribution of the oil in the water (since oil and water do not tend to mix). The action of removing burrs is achieved specifically by the water, which is heavier than the oil. Most of the current commercially available devices are operated at a maximum of 350 bar. A high pressure stream of liquid comprised mainly of water used at a high pressure maximum of 350 bar is usually sufficient to achieve adequate burr removing and cleaning action. Burr removing and cleaning action, as the DE '579 reference shows, can readily be integrated into the manufacturing process of the work-piece, if carried out in the machine chamber and if the boring and cutting emulsion is used that is already employed for the cooling of the work-piece to be processed.
But there are now ever increasing numbers of metal processing machines being operated using cutting oil or boring oil as the cooling and lubricating medium, where the oil is not finely distributed in the emulsions, but rather is provided as a solution with additives. As a consequence of this, the emulsions only contains a negligible proportion of water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of and a device for removing burrs from metal work-pieces processed by metal processing machines, wherein oil can also be employed in the high pressure stream of liquid without any danger and with sufficiently great burr removing and cleaning action.